A RAndom DAy OUt
by Charles the VII
Summary: Just a bunch of random stories with no grammer! yay! Also feat. one direction! yay!
1. Chapter 1

once upon a time there was a person named zoe.  
>she was not a very smart zoe, as she thought her and some of her friends were married to the band one direction.<br>but eventually, her and muggy, adele the rhino, kate the i-pod, claire the shuffler and katrina the pope went to the magical rainbow-poptart-spaz-candyland in jupiter.  
>there they bought adele a bunch of skittles with extra sugar which she shared with claire causing her to spaz out and shuffle everywhere wearing her rainbow wedding dress.<br>this made katrina and kate want to have a dance-off.  
>while dancing, katrina managed to fall down Jupiters biggest slushie hill while kate just stood there like and idiot, and claire shuffled over everything in sight.<br>now, ur probably wondering where muggy is right now.  
>shes dancing with one direction and winning the lottery.<br>when adele heard this news, her head exploded while thinking of how smart muggy must be to choose the winning numbers.  
>then claire, zoe and katrina each married there own version of the nyan cat and rode them to the weddings while wearing claires old athletics uniform.<br>and kate just stood there like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

once upon a time Adele got tickets to the one direction concert backstage where she got to meet the band. the band didn't like her very much, so they got their rainbow unicorns to trample her. the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Once there were 4 friends named Katrina, Zoe, Claire and Adele and they had a dog named Muggy. One day they were all in Candyland and Zoe bought a pop tart flavoured slushee, which made Muggy go wild and accidentally knock Adele into the magic pool, causing Adele to gain magic powers and turning her hair straight and auburn. Claire idiot-shuffled over a rainbow while Katrina drank the whole Poptart slushee and ate a carrot every day of the year. Zoe then danced to Barbara Streisand and said she wanted to see one Direction. Katrina said it was impossible because there were no Muggys allowed at the concert. Adele used her magic to straighter Muggys hair so she looked human and summoned a battalion of rainbow unicorns. They rode them to the concert and met One Direction. While the others were talking to One Direction Muggy chased her tail causing a universal time and space glitch so that all 5 One Direction members suddenly became 12 years old, and Liam became a dog. Zoe married the 12 year old Louis, Katrina married the 12 year old Harry, Adele married the 12 year old Zayn and Muggy had a doggy wedding with Liam-Dog. Niall accidentally exploded so Claire had no-one and started to cry. Then Pixie flew in on a Nyan Cat and he and Claire shuffled together on a rainbow. Then they all attended Claire and Pixies wedding where Adele and Zoe were bridesmaids, Katrina was the Pope and Claire was wearing a rainbow wedding dress as she walked down the aisle with Muggy on a leash.


	4. Chapter 4

One day Izzy was a very bad dog, so she wasn't given any food from her friends. So to cheer her up Claire started to shuffle like only an idiot can ;P lol. Adele wanted to be in the spotlight so she sang 'set fire to the rain' and everyone looked at her because she sounded gay :P Katrina was so confused by what was happening that she fell backwards and rolled down the hill. Izzy started to bark at her and Adele yelled "BAD MUGGY!", and Claire ran into me saying "catch me Zoe!". I caught her and then dropped her, somehow magicly causing her to disappear. And that is how Claire disappeared. The end.


	5. Chapter 5

Once upon a time there was a girl called Zoe who had a pet unicorn named Pixie. Zoe was mentally retarded and was best friends with a squirell called Bridie. Bride was a crazy squirell that had rabies. Not any old rabies though. These rabies made you go crazy and do strange things. One day Zoe and Bridie were walking Pixie and Bridie's dog called Sexy-bra. Sexy-bra ran off into a mythical creature hunter. This hunter saw Pixie and got his gun out ready to fire. Bridie bit him to try and save the beautiful unicorn. The hunter went crazy and ran into a pole, knocking him out. Then Pixie came and pooped a rainbow onto him and Zoe kicked him somewhere where it hurts, and too inapropriate to mention on fanfiction LOL. And Sexy-bra sniffed his butt. The end.


End file.
